


Roller Coaster Delight

by Seimari



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff, IT - Freeform, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Roller Coaster, r + e, r+e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seimari/pseuds/Seimari
Summary: Riding a roller coaster was never a delight for Eddie but maybe, riding it with his best friend could make everything easier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	Roller Coaster Delight

"So for the next one?" Stan eyed all of them, he looks really cheerful today.

"Bev kept talking about the roller coaster. Do you guys wanna try it?" Ben politely asked before eyeing the girl, he rubbed his nape in embarrassment when she's already looking at him with a smile.

"Yee-haw!" Richie exclaimed. "That monster will be unforgettable!"

Mike laughed. "Alright, alright! The roller coaster it is!" He started walking up to where the ride is while the rest of the losers are trailing behind him.

They are all happy and excited... except for one boy.

"G-Guys!"

Bill caught their attention. They all stopped to look at him.

"Eds may have an asth-asthma attack."

Everyone gasped at the realization before eyeing the poor boy.

"Shit! How could I forget?!" Richie cursed, more like to himself. "D-Do you want to... just wait for us?" He asked, a little guilty over the fact that he, himself was the one who suggested of them leaving Eddie for a few minutes.

Eddie chuckled and waved off his hands, he doesn't want to feel like a burden they need to baby. "C'mon guys, don't be like mom. I won't die, I already experienced it once... it's not that bad, I guess." He walks ahead of them with a confident smile, hinting that he's dead serious. The losers started clapping their hands, teasing him how proud they were that he's starting to grow up.

"Yay! I’m so excited!” Beverly happily bounced back and forth while they are approaching the line for the roller coaster ride.

Eddie on the other hand stayed quiet and plastered a fake smile on his face to not let anyone notice the fear that’s slowly building up inside his chest.

Once they are on the line, Richie glanced at him suspiciously.

"You still have time to back out, Eds."

"No fucking way."

He lifted his gaze up on the roller coaster, scowling due to the strong heat. People are screaming as it twists and turn in the fastest way possible. It looks scary however, since knowing that all his medications are fake, he just wanted to hog every experience he could get. Of course, he still gets afraid but maybe riding a roller coaster isn't that bad? Considering that he had a one-time experience with this ride when he was a lot younger.

"I could... just stay with you if you want. Let's just wait for them on the candy stand." Richie suggested. He sounded hesitant.

Eddie shook his head. All the losers knew that he doesn't want to be alone in a crowded place because he gets really anxious but Beverly and Richie are the most excited with riding this stuff and he's not gonna ruin the fun.

"You don't have to stay for me, I'll go with you. Just one thing, Rich."

The guy looks at him, eagerly waiting for what he's about to say.

"You have to sit beside me." He softly whispered while fiddling nervously with his fingers but the fiddling stops when Richie beamed at him and patted his head.

"That goes without saying."

Richie and Eddie got the seats on the back--the furthest back. Then Ben and Beverly are the ones in front of them.

This is the second time Eddie's gonna ride a roller coaster. The first one was with his father when he was barely five--long before his mother locked him in her own fears until they became his own fears too. It was years ago, he couldn't even remember clearly how it felt, he just remember throwing up and crying, wishing for the ride to end. If not for a good memory of his father, laughing at him and telling him it's okay, the whole experience should have been a nightmare.

Now, for his second time, he has Richie around. Riding a roller coaster was never a delight for Eddie but maybe, riding it with his best friend could make everything easier.

"Promise me you won't have an attack."

"Stop it, Richie." Eddie blurted out. "I'm not sick but I'm sick of depending my life on a fucking inhaler. I have to push my limit and stop acting fragile in order to live normally."

"But--"

"Don't baby me too much. You're always the one who reminds me to brave."

Richie sighed, defeated. "Fine. Just don't panic when the ride starts moving, you might push me and I don't wanna fall and crack my head open just because you can't keep your shits together."

Eddie should have said another 'shut up' or 'Richie, you're a fucking dick' but his words died down from his throat when the scraping noise of the ride against the rail reached his ears. He could only gulp in nervousness.

It has begun!

"Woah! Woah! Woah! That was nice!" Richie shouted when they came across a big inverted loop.

Eddie grunted. It wasn't nice at all! He gulped when he saw a slope coming up, it was so deep, he could only close his eyes.

Richie just shout and shout, adrenaline pumping through his veins. It feels like he's the king of the world whenever the ride goes on a high slope. He glanced at Eddie on his side and his smile was immediately replaced by pity. The smaller's eyes were shut so tight and the color of his face is slowly fading. Richie feared the worst.

"Eds." He placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. "You have your inhaler, right?"

The poor boy only shook his head.

Richie doesn't know what to do, thank God, Eddie's breathing normally but he looks really nervous and scared.

And so, he made the most logical move he can think of... he clasped Eddie's hand, squeezing it tightly and rubbing his thumb over and over while whispering words of comfort.

"St-Stop it Richie!" Eddie gasped. "My insides are churning right now and hearing you being soft makes me want to puke more!"

Richie chuckled in relief with Eddie's diva reply, it means he's okay. He let go of the boy's hand, horns growing back to his head when an evil idea popped up on his mind.

"Fine, if you don't want me to be soft then you can go and flyyy~~!"

With his hands, he started rocking on their seat while slightly shaking Eddie's shoulders.

"Fuck! Fuck no! Richieee!" Eddie screeched and he immediately retreated his hands before the smaller can bite them off.

"Scared now, Spaghetti?" He mocked.

Eddie glared at him. "I'm not scare--oh fuck fuck!" But he shrieked when the ride went down so fast. Thank Heavens for the restraints that's holding him down or he might have cause an accident and fell already.

"Relax, Mr. K! I won't be able to score a point with your mom if you ever fall in my watch."

"Shut up!" He sounded exasperated. "You are--" His words were cut off when he saw that they're heading towards another loop. All remaining colors of his face faded.

"Hey c'mon, Eddie! Look at me!" Richie was softly patting his cheek.

"No, I think I might die a-and I might throw up too and it will be fucking embarassing!" He cupped his cheeks, getting hysterical. "Shit. This is a mistake! I should have--Oh shit!" He cursed when he saw that they're nearing the big loop and what if the operator decided to be a jerk and stuck them up there for a few seconds? Things like that do happen!

"You won't throw up!" Richie assured.

"How would you know that?!" He argued.

"Close your eyes. Just close your eyes, it will be over in a while."

Eddie stared at Richie for a moment, he glanced at the loop nearby and nodded. He shut his eyes close and clasped Richie's hands for dear life.

"Is it near?" He asked.

Richie beamed at his best friend. He was closing his eyes so tight, nose scrunched and brows furrowed. How on Earth is he this cute?

"Please don't let me fucking die here."

He intertwined his fingers onto Eddie's.

 _Don't worry I won't_ his mind answered before inching closer to the naive boy who still have his eyes shut.

TUG-DUG TUG-DUG

Eddie felt his insides churning... but not because of the slopes nor the giant loop, it was actually because of the soft thing he felt on his lips. Like tons of electricity traveled through his veins and it actually gives him comfort.

It was only when Richie distanced himself from him that Eddie realized that the giant loop is over but he could care less about it! His mind was blank and all he could think about is--

_I was fucking kissed by Richie!_

"Wh-Why did you do that?" He asked, still in shock.

"To calm you down?"

Eddie wanted to punch his friend's smiling face. "C-Calm me--just for that?!" He whisper shouted. He's utterly disappointed with the reason. "You know that I could've really thrown up because of the kiss, right?"

Richie's smile faded. "E-Eddie... shit." He sighed. "Sorry, I actually did it because I like you and I thought--I thought sharing a kiss in a roller coaster is sweet."

 _Like me?!_ His eyes widened. Shit! He heard him right, right?

"L-Like me as a f-friend or--?"

Richie hoisted an eyebrow. "Do you see me kissing the other losers because I like them as a friend?! I like you as someone I wanna date!"

 _Woah!_ Eddie bit his lower lip. Things sure are faster when in a roller coaster.

He glanced at the front and saw that they're nearing the end. Just a few more slope and it's over. He smiled sheepishly. Today, he just learned the most comforting thing to do when you are riding a roller coaster.

"Eds, say something, don't just smile like that. I don't know if--"

But instead of listening to Richie talk, he cupped the guy's cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Riding a roller coaster was never a delight for Eddie… but riding it while being kissed by his best friend--erase that! Having to ride it while being kissed by his boyfriend, feeling the gush of wind as every noise seems to fade as their lips move into a perfect sync… what could be more delightful than this?

True to Richie's words earlier, the ride was rather unforgettable~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush so the grammar, the plot everything might not be perfect. =)


End file.
